Pure Bliss
by mew-mew-dolly
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets devastating newz from Masaya. What happenz when a certain blondie helps her get through her break up with Masaya? Will sparks fly between Ryou and Ichigo? RyouxIchigo forever
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Bliss**

By Mew-mew-dolly

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Oh my Gosh!" shrieked Ichigo.

"Masaya's gonna be here to pick me up any minute!"

_Ding Dong _"Oh no he's here!" said a frantic Ichigo as she rushed to the door before her parents could get there.

Too late, she saw that her dad was already bullying Masaya for answers.

"If you lay a hand on my pun' kin I'll send ya back to God.

Oh no! groaned Ichigo as she said goodbye to her parents.

That was so embarrassing! Thought Ichigo.

"I'm sorry about my dad back there, he can be a little over protective sometimes," she told an uneasy Masaya.

"It's okay" he replied.

"Ichigo _pause_ I need to talk to you."

"What is it? She asked him.

He paused again, and said, "Forget it, its nothing."

But Ichigo looked doubtful.

"I can't wait till you meet all my friends at the party, I still can't believe Shirogane is having a party!" said an over excited Ichigo.

"Masaya what's wrong?" she asked him, when she saw that he was acting very quiet.

"Ummm…Ichigo, "My ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my baby and I'm gonna have to marry her," he finally told her.

Ichigo looked dumbfounded at first, then she asked, "Do you love her?"

"I don't know," he told her truthfully.

Tears trickled down from her chocolate brown eyes, but before he could say anything else she ran, and ran until she found herself in front of Café Mew Mew.

She was hesitant to get in, but she pulled the doors, only to be greeted by a burst of music.

The party had already started, and all the people that showed up amazed her.

She plopped herself on the stairs and cried, until she heard someone ask her if she was all right.

She looked up to see cobalt blue eyes staring back at her; it was the last person she wanted to face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Ryou asked her as he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

Ichigo was going to tell him to mind his own business, but was surprised when she blurted out "Masaya and I broke up!" His ex is pregnant and he's gonna marry her, she continued.

She was taken aback when Ryou told her, "You know, I'm here if you need someone to talk to and you should move on he doesn't deserve someone like you."

She was speechless at first, but she finally told him "Thanks."

She got up and started to walk away when she felt someone pull her around.

Before she could see who it was, soft lips crushed down on hers...

**Thats it for now, i will try to update tomorrow! Who do ya think kissed her? Sorry if this was a little too short, i'll try to make it longer next chappy! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Bliss**

By Mew-mew-dolly

**Shadows and Surprises**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Before she could see who it was, soft lips crushed down on hers...

She opened her eyes to see brown ones staring back at her.

She pulled back, her heart racing.

Masaya! She whispered, shocked to see him there.

"I missed you", he murmured in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled herself away from him.

She hesitated before saying "Masaya, I think we need to have a break from each other."

I need to think about what you said" she continued.

What! Your breaking up with me? Asked a hurt and confused Masaya.

"No, I said we need to have a break."

"You said so yourself that you don't know if you love me or your ex, so I thought that we need a break and you could use this time to spend time with your ex and plan your child's future" she told him in one deep breath.

Masaya was about to reply, but he stopped and sighed.

He knew what Ichigo said was true.

"I just need you to know that I really care about you, and nothing is going to happen between Serenity and me" he told her before walking out of the Café.

Ichigo sadly walked out of the Café.

"Wow, I didn't know you had the guts to say that to him" said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Ryou with a slight smile on his face, but she couldn't tell if it was a smile or a smirk.

"Leave me alone Shirogane! She retorted.

Before he could say anything else she ran home.

She changed into her pj's, which consisted of a pink tank top, and pink pants with red strawberries all over the place.

She slid into bed, but before she could go to sleep, she heard tapping coming from her window.

She slipped out of bed and opened the window, there stood Alto with a green bandanna around his neck.

He looked so adorable; Ichigo couldn't resist giving him a hug.

But while Ichigo was holding the little guy, he changed back to Ryou and Ichigo fell back on he bed, Ryou on top of her.

Both of them blushed a beet red, "Get off me you jerk--- but she couldn't finish her sentence because Ryou clamped his hand over her mouth whispered in her ear "You don't want your parents to wake up, do you?"

He got off her and said, "I just wanted to see if you're okay, after all that happened today.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped at him.

"It is my business if it concerns you!" he told her angrily.

You're the leader of the Mew mews and kish would definitely attack you, because you're in your most vulnerable state right now! He continued.

Ichigo hadn't thought of that.

"Well if you're done with your speech, you can GET OUTTA MY ROOM! She told him as she threw a pillow at him.

He ducked, but before she could hit him with another pillow, she heard a sleepy voice coming from outside her door "Ichigo honey, are you alright?".

Before her mom could open the door, Ichigo chased Ryou out the window and closed it just in time to see her mother poke in her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a nightmare and I needed fresh air, she told her mom.

Her mom fell for it and left.

Ichigo opened the window and found that Ryou was gone.

She went back to her bed and slipped under the covers.

As Ichigo went to sleep she thought to herself, "Why did Ryou come here tonight, if he could've said this to me tomorrow at work?"

**Sorry I didn't update so soon. I had to do so many term papers and tests I didn't have time. I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers, I promise the next chappy will be much better, and this time I'll update sooner. Please send a review:-D Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Bliss**

By Mew-mew-dolly

**Desire**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

_Beep Beep (Alarm clock ringing)_

Mnmhmnhm…. What time is it? Moaned a groggy Ichigo.

Ten more minutes mom, muttered Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at her pink alarm clock, which read five minutes to eight.

She was about to fall back to sleep, when she woke up all alert.

"Oh no!" Ryou's gonna kill me! She thought as she went to the bathroom and washed her face.

She ran downstairs and out of her house, not bothering with breakfast.

As she was running to the Café Mew Mew she noticed people sneering at her.

She saw the Café in view and ran in to find Ryou, as usual, leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his ash blond bangs hovering over his cool, icy blue eyes.

"Urrghhh, Stop thinking about that jerk that way!" Ichigo scolded herself mentally.

"Late as usual and looks like you were in a hurry." He told her calmly.

"How can you tell?" Asked a confused, dense Ichigo.

First of all, I saw you come running in here and Oh, you're still in your pj's.

Ichigo looked down at herself, just as he had said, she was in fact still in her pjs.

It was the pink one, which consisted of a pink tank top, which showed off a bit of her belly button, and the pink bottoms which had kittens all over the place.

"Eeeek! She screamed as she tried to cover herself.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming?" she asked Ryou hopefully.

Ryou pinched Ichigo.

"Owww what the hell was that for?" asked a furious Ichigo.

"You're not dreaming, Ryou told her.

Now stop wasting time and get in your uniform, before the Café opens.

Ichigo grumpily obeyed and went to find her uniform.

Ryou? Where's my uniform, I cant find it?

"Oh Damn! I forgot, Kecheiro took the uniforms to get them washed told Ryou.

Since you don't have your uniform, you can go home and get a day off, said Ryou.

"Are you out of your mind? Shrieked Ichigo.

"I can't go back like this, said Ichigo.

"Why not? You came here like that, so you can go back like that? Said an impatient Ryou.

No way! Replied Ichigo.

Fine baka strawberry, you can call one of the Mew Mews and tell them to get your clothes, said a defeated Ryou.

Suddenly Ichigo's stomach grumbled out of nowhere.

She blushed slightly pink, but quickly recovered.

"Guess you're hungry come into the kitchen and I'll dig something up from the fridge for you" he sighed as he took her in to the kitchen.

Ichigo sat down on a chair as Ryou brought in some pancakes.

He also brought in whipped cream.

Ichigo took the whipped cream can and she wanted to spray some on, but it didn't work.

She tried again and whipped cream gushed out at her face.

She heard laughter coming from across her.

It was Ryou.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! She told him angrily.

"Yeah it is, and you have whipped cream all over your face.

He stepped in close, closing the gap between them.

"Here let me help you clean it up, he told her as he pressed in close to her, his arm circling slim waist…

That's all for now, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was so busy, and I want to thank again to all my reviewers! Thanks! I'm not sure when the next chappy will come out, but I hope it will be soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Bliss**

By Mew-mew-dolly

**Temptation**

That's all for now, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was so busy, and I want to thank again to all my reviewers! Thanks! I'm not sure when the next chappy will come out, but I hope it will be soon.  So sorry! I know you've been waiting for this chappy and I'm sorry it took so long!

ICHIGO's POV 

He stepped in close, closing the gap between them

"Here let me help you clean it up, he told her as he pressed in close to her, his arm circling her slim waist and he leaned in their lips barely a centimeter apart…

Ichigo's entire body felt like it was filling up with hot maple syrup.

She was actually pressing her lips against his.

His lips were so soft and he tasted so sweet, he smelled like like….

Suddenly Ichigo was aware of her thoughts.

"What the hell am I doing?"

First I'm having these strange thoughts about Ryouof all the people it has to be him!

And now I'm kissing him. What is wrong with me? I hate this arrogant jerk and the same time I think I'm crushing on him!

Or could this be that that I'm on the rebound from feeling hurt from Masaya?

I'm so confused! Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo was the first one to pull away from the kiss.

"Umm Ryou…. she started to say, but was interrupted when Kecheiro stepped in to the kitchen with a bag of laundry.

"Ryou can you help me with… but stopped mid sentence when he saw Ichigo in Ryou's arms.

Both Ichigo and Ryou jumped apart both who were flustered.

RYOU's POV 

Ryou was thankful that Kecheiro stepped in, but disappointed that the kiss was over.

"Sorry to interrupt… Kecheiro blushed as he started to walk out.

"NO Kecheiro, STAY, I was just leaving said Ichigo giddy with relief that she could avoid the situation---for now.

She ran right out of the café not bothering to say a word to Ryou.

What a baka! She forgot that she's still in her pjs.

Ryou helped Kecheiro with the laundry bundle, and then went upstairs.

Why did I kiss her! He thought as he slammed his hand against the wall.

She seemed to enjoy it because she was kissing me back, but then stopped.

Why did she stop?

Is she still in love with that Masaya jerk?

And I was so close to telling her that I love her.

But what If she doesn't love me back?

She tasted so sugary just like strawberries.

Oh Strawberry what am I going to do without you, he thought as he looked out the window.

"You're the only girl for me."

ICHIGO's POV 

I ran right out of there as fast as I could.

I felt like I was suffocating in there.

As she was running she felt stares and saw people snickering.

She looked down as saw that she was still in her pjs.

Crap!

But it was too late to worry about that now, because she was almost home but stopped when she saw something that made the color drain from her face.

It was….

**Who do you think it is? Is it Kish, Masaya or something more dreadful? Anywayz w8 till the next chappy which might take a while. I'm sorry If this chappy wasn't one of my best ones, but I just got back to writing and I'm still a bit rusty with this…. Please review and tell me what u think. Feel free to give me any suggestions, because I love your comments/ criticism that helps me write better…. Laterz **


End file.
